Hook's New Wardrobe
by KarenWriter
Summary: Henry has something to do with Hook's new wardrobe. Take place in season 4. Henry and Hook! CS! One-shot! Rumbelle brief appearance!


So, I was thinking about what Henry said to Hook in episode 3x12. And, I quote "Why are you dressed like that?" I thought maybe this is a hint that Henry will have something to do with Hook's new clothes. Also, I added a theory that's running through my mind about another possibility of how Hook gets his hand back. So, this will take place in some episode of season 4. It's short, but hope you like :)

_Re-edited by the always amazing beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**Hook's New Wardrobe**

In a large apartment, a teenage boy runs quickly down stairs.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Henry exclaims enthusiastically.

"To be honest, lad, I don't see the point in asking me. Nor why I'm the one who accompanies you. Shouldn't your Mother be doing this with you?" Hook asks kindly, scratching the back of his ear.

"She's busy at the station. We've hardly had time to find a place to live, and … you're fun. Thanks for coming by the way," Henry explains, happily.

Hook smiles sincerely to the boy. "I have a great time with you too, lad."

"So? What do you say?" Henry insists, looking around him.

Hook gets comfortable in the situation - his good hand on his belt.

"Aye, I like it. It's quite large and near the sea. Everything a pirate could wish for, but as I said, I'm not the one who will allegedly live here," Hook responds, with a smile.

"I hope my Mom likes it, I'd really love to live here," Henry confesses, his voice full of hope.

They smile at each other and then walk towards the wooden terrace - on the first floor - overlooking the beach.

"Hook?" Henry starts - gaining the former pirate's gaze.

"About you not living here with us ... perhaps, you could if you wanted," Henry declares - as both men rest their hands (and a hook) on the wooden railing.

"What do you mean, lad?" Hook asks, confused.

"Come on, you're dating my Mom. So maybe someday you can live with us," Henry implies, giving him a knowing smile.

"… You really think so?" Hook asks, tone curious.

"Well, my Mom was about to let someone else become part of this family before," Henry explains, simply - referring to Walsh.

"You sure you wouldn't mind, lad?" Hook asks, incredulous and nervously.

"I'm happy as long as my Mom is happy," Henry responds, naturally, with a big smile upon his young face.

"And you think it would make her happy if I lived with her twenty four hours a day?" Hook asks him, his tone playful and sarcastic - Henry giggles at that.

"I know she would be happier if she had a man in her life who truly loves her," Henry declares, his tone serious.

A silence follows and both look toward the sea - Hook doesn't know whether to continue this conversation, or not.

"... And what could I do to make this to happen?" Hook says, curiously, finding courage to ask the teenage boy next to him - his potential future stepson.

Henry turns his attention back to Hook and stares at him, with a big smile. "I have a good idea," he replies, confidently.

…

The doorbell rings in Mr. Gold's Shop as Henry and Hook walk slowly between the showcases - the young boy seems to be very excited about the antiques around him.

"Look at this, Hook! Isn't it great?" Henry asks him, pointing out a rare and old artifact.

"Aye," Hook replies, a bit nervous and uncomfortable - he's not truly convinced about Henry's great idea.

"Oh, it's you two! Good to see you Henry," Belle greets, friendly, showing up behind the counter with a smile - and surprised by her visitors, specially one of them.

"It's good to see you too, grandm … Belle," Henry corrects himself, kindly.

"Hook ... hello," Belle greets politely.

"Hey, lass," Hook says casually, concealing his nervous and uncomfortable state at this point of the lad's plan.

"What are you guys doing here? Can I help you with something?" Belle asks, out of curiosity.

"Yes, we're looking for Mister … my grandpa," Henry explains, simply.

Belle looks at them suspiciously - it's so clear they're up to something. "Can I ask why the two of you would need Rumple?" she asks, tone curious and serious.

"No," Hook replies, immediately.

"Yes!" Henry responds, with a kind smile.

Hook rolls his eyes.

Belle looks at Hook and then at Henry, suspiciously. "Mmh ... Is it something to do with Emma?" she asks.

"Something like that, but we need my grandpa for this," Henry explains.

"And how could he help you?" Belle insists, tone serious and suspicious.

"Man-things!" Hook replies, immediately, tone proud.

"Magic!" Henry responds, excitedly.

Hook rolls his eyes again - Aren't they supposed to be discreet?

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry. I don't think he could help you ... he's a bit out of the magic business lately," Belle explains, sincerely and carefully.

"Ah, better luck next time, lad!" Hook exclaims with relief, placing his good hand on Henry's shoulder and pulling him gently to the exit of the shop.

"No, we won't surrender that easily!" Henry assures him, his tone serious but still kind - as he free himself from Hook's grasp.

Hook looks down at the boy.

"Hey, I understand the 'hero line', but you heard the lady, lad. We better go," Hook insists - in his best attempt to decline politely - but Henry ignores him, turning around and walking over the counter.

Hook rolls his eyes - the lad is as stubborn as his Mother - and follows the young boy.

"Belle, do you think you can convince my grandpa to help us? It's very important," Henry asks her, his tone serious, with his best puppy face.

Belle's face softens.

"Why'd do you need magic, Henry?" she asks him tenderly.

"Because it's the only way that Hook can show my Mom he has changed. I'm sure my grandpa has some magic that might help ... I just want to see Mom happy," Henry declares, his voice pleading.

Belle is touched by the boy - she glances briefly to Hook, who smiles in embarrassment and scratches the back of his ear, and then she looks at Henry.

"Why didn't you ask Regina?" Belle asks, kindly.

"Because I'm sure my Mom would have told me that 'all magic comes with a price'. She wouldn't help us if she knew this was going to be dangerous," Henry explains.

"Don't you think Rumple will tell you the same, or ask you for something in return?" Belle implies gently.

"No, we're family," Henry affirms, with great optimism and an innocent smile.

Belle is touched again by Henry's faith. "You know something? I believe people can change," she declares, with a look of complicity.

Henry and Hook glance at each other briefly.

"I assume you're going to help us, lass?" Hook asks her, confused.

"I will," Belle replies, with a mischievous smile.

"Really?" Henry asks, surprised and excited - Belle giggles at that.

"Yes ... I confess that I asked Rumple not to do more magic, but I'm sure we can make an exception," Belle confesses. "Come," she says, gazing toward the back of the store.

"Awesome!" Henry exclaims - as he goes first, followed by Belle and Hook.

"Aye," Hook utters nervously.

"Rumple is a powerful wizard, Hook, you know he won't make any mistakes," Belle affirms, gently pulling the pirate by the arm to the back of the store.

"What really worries me is that the crocodile will commit no mistake and turn me into a toad, lass," Hook confesses wryly.

…

In the back of the store, Mr. Gold and Belle are looking for something to help Henry and Hook - after she asks her husband to help and Henry put his best puppy face to convince his grandpa.

"Black potion? No. Contract for a day? Too dangerous," Mr. Gold murmurs, with a melodic voice - as he searches in the shelves.

"How about this, Rumple?" Belle suggests - as she moves closer to her husband, holding a book in her hands.

"Let me see," Mr. Gold says - and adds - "Yes, this will help … I don't recall when was the last time I conjured this spell."

Hook gives Henry a look - like saying "I told you so" - and the lad giggles at that.

"Well, it seems that we've finally found something, Henry," Mr. Gold declares - as a wand appears in his hand.

"What's that, grandpa?" Henry asks, thrilled.

"It's a magic wand, Henry. It's necessary for this kind of spell," Rumple explains. "So, let's begin!"

Hook takes a step forward - not truly convinced - and then another - standing between Belle and Mr. Gold, Henry behind him.

Mr. Gold moves the wand in the air to cast the spell on the pirate - a dark purple smoke begins to stream, spinning around the wand.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hook cries out, taking a step back - as he tries to hide his fear.

Mr. Gold stops and the dark purple smoke disappears. "Now what?"

"What's going on, Hook?" Henry asks him, concerned.

"… How do I know that the crocodile won't take the opportunity to do something to me, lad?" Hook alleges, his tone a bit fearful.

"Then I suppose you have no choice, mate," Rumple affirms, annoyed.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Hook. At least not while I'm here. Right, Rumple?" Belle says, giving a tender smile and a warning look to her husband.

"Anyway, we should continue," Rumple says, simply - as he avoids the words of his wife.

"Everything will be fine, Hook," Henry assures the former pirate, kindly.

Hook takes a step forward, standing in front of Mr. Gold, who moves the wand again - the dark purple smoke envelops Hook from head to foot and then, it disappears without a trace of him.

"Hook?" Henry exclaims, afraid and concerned, taking a step forward. "… Where is he grandpa?"

"Rumple, what did you do to him?" Belle asks her husband, her tone one of complaint.

Belle and Henry stare at Mr. Gold for an explanation.

"I made my part of the deal, but I never said I'd let the pirate to stay another minute in my store," Mr. Gold explains, naturally - as if it was obvious.

Henry sighs of relief and Belle smiles, shaking her head slightly and looking at his husband disapprovingly.

...

With the light of the sun in the sky, a dark purple smoke appears at the docks - which disappears quickly, revealing Hook laying on the wooden floor.

"I knew he would do this," Hook murmurs - still on the floor.

As Hook scrambles to his feet, he discovers that he is wearing a pair of black shoes, a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and his pirate chain around his neck, and what surprises him the most ... his hand is restored.

"Ah, the crocodile did honor his deal after all," Hook says - as he admires his new hand.

Once he stands completely, he sees his reflection in the window of one of the boats. "Well, it's not that bad. I still look devilishly handsome," he declares confidently.

Then, he hurries to go to the station to find Emma, but as he walks - in the distance of the docks - he distinguishes his beloved girlfriend.

"Swan!" Hook shouts.

Emma stops abruptly. She tries to see who the one calling for her is, but the rays of sunlight are falling directly on her eyes - she can't see him clearly. "Hook?" she shouts, confused.

"I was looking for you, lass! There's something I need to show you," Hook exclaims, enthusiastically - as he approaches her.

"Yeah? What is it that's so important?" Emma asks him, incredulous - He's commonly excited about anything from the land without magic.

"You'll see, lass," Hook assures her, confidently - as he finally stands in front of her, looking proudly at her.

"... Killian?" Emma asks him, shocked, her mouth wide open - she's speechless. "... Wha-What the hell happened to you?" Emma asks, completely confused - Is this her pirate or did she drink too much coffee that morning?

"I changed. I wanted you to see my new look. It's more like your world. Do you like it?" Hook says, with a smile.

Emma doesn't know what to say - she's suddenly running out of words. "I-I'm …" she murmurs - as she stares at him like an idiot.

Hook moves closer to her.

"Well, seeing your lack of words I guess my work is done, love," Hook declares, flirtatiously, brushing back Emma's hair with his new hand - Emma notices it immediately.

"What the hell?" Emma cries out, surprised.

"Oh, that ... it seems I've finally found another attachment, lass," Hook explains, with wink.

"Killian, what's going?" Emma asks him, totally confused - this is definitely not her pirate!

Hook's face falls. "Is it not to your liking, Swan?" he asks, fearing for the worst.

"No, it's just ... you look so ..." Emma manages to say.

"Devastatingly handsome?" Hook asks, rhetorically, with a flirty tone.

Emma rolls her eyes and smiles shyly. "How did you do this, Killian? You used magic, didn't you?" she asks, with a disapproving tone.

"Details, details. It matters not, lass," Hook assures her.

"Why did you change?" Emma asks - as she awaits a convincing answer.

Hook looks lovingly into her eyes. "I would do anything for you, love," he assures her, tenderly.

Emma blushes and Hook moves nearer to her face.

"But I can change it as many times as you want, love," Hook suggests, tenderly.

Emma grows nervous, but hides it. "It's fine … it looks good on you," she admits, shyly.

Both smile at each other while they look in the eye.

"I'm glad to have my hand back, lass. Now I can do this," Hook says, placing his new hand behind her back, pulling her slowly toward him - Emma's cheeks redden - and he kisses her lips, gently.

"Ah, much better!" Hook exclaims - as they pull apart - "Perhaps we can celebrate this with another 'enjoyable activities' " Hook implies, a flirty and playful tone - both chuckle at that.

A voice breaks their moment.

"Awesome! You got your hand back!" Henry shouts, excitedly, with a smile from ear to ear - as he approaches them.

Emma and Hook break apart, quickly.

"Aye, lad," Hook says, with a smile - as he shows the boy his new hand.

"And look at your clothes!" Henry points out, happily. "Now you look like one of us, right Mom?"

"You're right, kid. Killian is trying to adapt to our world," Emma grants him, with a shy smile, placing her hand on Henry's shoulders.

"See, Killian? I told you it would work," Henry says, proudly.

"Wait ... you had something to do with this, kid?" Emma asks - implying that she knows about the magic.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Hook offers - his best attempt to help the lad.

They begin to walk toward the street.

"I guess I won't be allowed to play with my 'Gameboy' for a week," Henry declares, tone sad, with remorse - as he realizes he made a huge mistake.

"Make it two, 'fairy godmother' ," Emma states, shaking her head slightly, with a smile. And then, she gazes at Hook coquettishly, or to better admire his modernized, renewed and reloaded ex-pirate.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! xD**


End file.
